Contact
by Lightdemondarkangel
Summary: It wasn't until after the phone call he made that Sam Winchester found out that he had an aunt and two cousins on his mom's side of the family.
1. Chapter 1

**Contact**

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke

**Spoilers: **Pre-Supernatural series and eventually, season 5 of Buffy

----------------

Never let it be said that Sam Winchester didn't have connections. That would be lying, actually, so never let it be said that Sam Winchester didn't know how to use his father's connections without his father finding out because of his "puppy dog eyes and little boy sighs" as Dean once said long ago.

When he wanted to go to college and get away from the hunt, his dad was less than thrilled. Dean was no better, but he let him go without a fight. John Winchester was big on family, especially with their lifestyle. Problem was, all his uncles and aunts didn't like their lifestyle. No, they didn't know the truth behind Mary's death and John never told them, but they knew he uprooted his sons and constantly moved around the country.

Sam never got to know them and it was constantly drilled into him that they would never understand, so they were never to be told. What Sam didn't realize was the family he was to never tell was only on his dad's side. And his dad never talked about their mother beyond how he felt about her and why they needed to keep hunting for the thing that killed her.

Sam was unaware that his mom had a younger sister until one day he got in touch with one of his dad's friends during a boring day in his dorm room. He didn't know why he did it because he made it clear to his dad and Dean that he wanted nothing to do with hunting anymore. When he called, he asked how his family doing and was relieved to hear they were still alive.

He started asking about his mom, because he wanted to know more about her. He didn't have a single memory about her and he just wanted to know from someone outside the family how she was when she was alive. The contact didn't know much, but it was enough to make Sam smile and he kept listening. The contact was the one who let him know about the family that his dad never talked about. And that started something that Sam soon became obsessed with until he found what he needed to find.

He had an aunt named Joyce Summers and she had two daughters, Buffy and Dawn. His dad's contact could only tell him that much because that was all he knew. Apparently, after Mary's death, John and his mom's family were at odds over his new lifestyle and they had a falling out. He left them alone and they left him alone.

In the week of calling his dad's contact and finding out as much as he could about his aunt and his cousins through him and whatever he could find on the Internet, Sam discovered they lived in Sunnydale, California. It was quite a distance from where he was, about six hours, but that wasn't the main reason that was stopping him.

He was nervous. He had their phone number, but was too scared to call. And he couldn't just show up out of the blue announcing that he was Mary's son. He decided to wait until the second semester of his first year was coming to close. A little bit before he would need to study for final exams, though. He was just getting settled into the second semester, so now really wouldn't be a good time, he reasoned.

----------------

_I think everyone can take a guess what's about to happen. It's January 2001 for those wondering, and that's your hint for what the next chapter will bring._


	2. Chapter 2

**Contact**

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke

**Spoilers: **Pre-Supernatural series and eventually, season 5 of Buffy

----------------

He picked a suit that he used on many occasions when he had hunted with his dad and his brother. It seemed that most of his suits were used in either a con or a funeral for a person he didn't know, but he had to exorcise.

Sam actually wished that he was currently wearing the suit for either one of those. But no, he was wearing the suit because he was going to the funeral of his aunt; a woman he just found existed a little over a month ago. He had been too scared to contact her in January, and now he regretted that. She had died a few days ago, he had discovered and he never got the chance to meet her. He had decided to take a bus to Sunnydale for the funeral and to meet his cousins.

He didn't what use he would be, but he had to meet them now. He knew that Buffy was only two years older than he was, so she couldn't have been handling this well. And from what he could find, she had died of natural causes, nothing supernatural related and he felt bad for feeling happy about that.

The six hour journey took even longer on the bus, especially since he was wearing the suit, but he put that out of his mind. He arrived in Sunnydale and took a cab to the cemetery where the funeral was supposed to have been held. He saw the cars and soon found the people who were in attendance. From the positions everyone was standing, he found who he believed were his cousins, Buffy and Dawn.

He stood in the back as everything took place, but soon found himself staring straight into the eyes of Buffy. He assumed it was Buffy because of how protective she was of Dawn, like a normal older sibling would do. As the funeral ended and everyone walked away, Buffy stepped away from her friends and walked straight toward him. He could see her friends were now staring at him as well.

"Did you know her well?" he was surprised that she made it over so quickly.

"I didn't know her at all, actually," he answered.

"So, do you normally go to random people's funerals?" she grinned a little. "It's a little on the creepy side."

"No," he shook his head. "My dad, John Winchester--"

"John Winchester?" Buffy's head tilted to the side. Something about the name was familiar. Her eyes widened when she remembered, "I take it you're Sam?"

"You know who I am?" it was his turn to be shocked.

"Mom didn't talk much about you or anything, but I remember she had a picture of you as a baby and since you don't have blond hair, then I know you're not Dean," she nodded. "Why are you here, Sam?"

"Dad never told us about you," he explained. He could see the anger leaving her eyes. She clearly wasn't too happy to see him for some reason and more than likely, the anger was because of his dad. "I found out mom had a younger sister last month and I didn't call because I was nervous, I guess."

"You really didn't know?"

"No, I guess when dad moved us around so much mom's family wanted him to stop and he never did," he shrugged. "They stopped talking to one another a few months after mom died."

"Yea, that's what mom told me," Buffy said as she looked toward her mother's grave. "Whatever your dad was doing made mom and everyone on our side upset. Is your dad okay with you here? Is Dean waiting or something?"

"Actually, they don't know," he sighed. "I left for college against my dad's wishes and--"

"So they don't know?" she smirked. "Way to go. Did you want to come back to the house, I'm sure Dawn would love to finally see you."

"Sure, that'd be great," he nodded as they walked out of the cemetery. He wished that he could meet his aunt, but at least he would be able to connect with his cousins and get the normal life he always wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Contact**

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke

**Spoilers: **Pre-Supernatural series and AU after "The Body" for Buffy

----------------

They were standing in the kitchen, around the island, talking about Sam, who was sitting in the living room being entertained by Dawn. She had instantly taken to him, something about being able to understand how hard it was being the younger sibling.

"So, we think something is wrong because Deadboy says he smells 'off'?" Xander asked. He wasn't thrilled that Angel came to the funeral, and he _really _wasn't happy that he managed to start something that probably wasn't anything big.

"It's not just Angel, Xander," Willow reminded him. "Buffy felt something before she spotted him and I can feel something, too."

"It's not st-strong," Tara shook her head. "Whatever it is, it's f-faint."

"He probably doesn't even know he's different," Buffy shrugged. "And since he hasn't tried to kill me, or Dawn, I don't think he's evil and working for Glory or anything."

"What about your other cousin, Dean, is it?" Giles asked. "Or your uncle?"

"They didn't want him going to college, so since he did wind up going, I doubt Sam's gonna want to see them anytime soon."

"Why didn't they want him to go?"

"Aunt Mary died in a house fire," Buffy sighed. "I was only two when it happened, and Sam was still a baby. Uncle John thought something else happened. He thought he saw--"

Everyone noticed that she stopped abruptly. "Buffy?"

"He thought he saw something in the fire," she whispered. Rushing from the kitchen, the Scooby gang right behind her, Buffy walked into the living room. "Sam, how did aunt Mary die?"

Stopping their game of thumb wrestling, Sam turned to Buffy, confusion in his eyes. "A house fire."

"Sam," Buffy sat beside him on the couch. "I remember mom talking about your dad thinking he saw something in the fire. Of course, she was talking to my dad who laughed it off, but uncle John really did see something, didn't he?"

Looking behind her, Sam could see the faces of her friends. They weren't looking at him like he was crazy, like they didn't understand, but they had the looks of people who could empathize.

"Yes," he finally answered. "It was--"

"A demon?"

He nodded. "You guys know about that, all of this?"

"Well, not about what happened to your mom, but Sunnydale isn't exactly the best place to vacation," Buffy shook her head. "It's sits on top of a Hellmouth."

"Like the Gates of Hell?"

"The who now?" Xander asked. "The mouth has a gate, now?"

"Xander, there's more than one way into a Hell," Giles sighed.

"This makes stuff so much easier," Buffy stood up. "Do you have to get back to Stanford soon? Of course you do, college and stuff, right?"

"Yea, but I can always come back for spring break. I don't really have any other place to go," he shrugged.

"We're kind of dealing with something right now," she glanced at Dawn. "We'd love you to come back, but stuff here is bad."

"Do you need help?" he wasn't sure why he was volunteering to help, especially since he knew next to nothing about these people.

"You went to Stanford to leave something behind, what I'm guessing is the demon hunting," Buffy smiled. "I don't want to drag you back into this, and this isn't your fight."

"If there's anything I can do to help."

"We'll call you," Dawn nodded. "I already got his number."

"Through annoying him to no end, I'm sure," Buffy smiled. "So, how long do you have?"

"I have to leave tomorrow."

"Okay, so I guess we have to cram many years of the Scooby life into just a few short hours," Xander nodded as he started giving orders. "Willow and Tara, we're gonna need lots of popcorn. Giles, the books aren't going to carry themselves."

"What about me?" Anya glared.

"You stay close to me," Xander pulled her close.

"It's no turning back now," Dawn whispered to Sam. "You sure you want to stay?"

He traded one supernatural life for another, all without realizing it. He wasn't going to be able to leave it behind, he discovered, no matter how much running he did.

"I'm sure.

----------------


	4. Chapter 4

**Contact**

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke

**Spoilers: **Pre-Supernatural series and AU after "The Body" for Buffy

----------------

"I can't wait to get home, man."

Sam laughed at his roommates' excitement as they made their way down the hall to their room. Their finals were over and everyone was moving out. Sam had been a little worried about that before starting college, but for his sophomore he was going to be a resident advisor. He didn't have to worry about room and board next year, so the money he made at his part time job would pay for a small apartment for the summer.

Putting the key in the door, Sam opened it and stopped short.

"What's the hold up, Sam?" his roommate asked. Being shorted than Sam stopped him from seeing over his shoulder. Of course, he discovered that Sam was a bit of a pushover, so he literally pushed past him to get in the room. "Whoa."

"Dawn?" Seeing her standing there shocked her. There had to be a reason for the surprise visit.

"Your, uh, RA guy let me in when I said I was your cousin," she shrugged. "He probably shouldn't have, I coulda lied and been like, a murderer or something."

He laughed, as did his roommate, but when he looked at her feet and saw two bags, he knew something was wrong. "Where's Buffy?"

"Oh, she's fine!" she reassured him. "She's just dealing with stuff, y'know? And, she thought I should visit you until everything blows over."

"I gotta finish packing," his roommate spoke, "You should take her out, Sam. It's pretty boring around here with everyone leaving."

"Right, yea," he nodded. "There's a McDonald's close by."

Rolling her eyes, Dawn closed the distance between her and Sam and grabbed his arm, pulling him to the door. "I'm on a college campus and you think I want to leave all the college boys for a McDonald's? Sam, you've got a lot to learn."

----------------

They compromised and headed for one of the many student centers around the campus. Dawn could now both eat and check the opposite sex, though Sam was a little apprehensive about that.

"This is college, huh?" Dawn asked, her eyes scanning the spacious room. There were four different places to choose from to eat, a burger grill, a Chinese food place, pizza and a deli. Dipping her fries in her side of mayo, she checked out the male population.

"Dawn!" Sam got the younger girls attention.

"Right, Dawn can never have any fun," she mumbled.

"Why did Buffy drop you off, is there something wrong?"

Eyes down, Dawn popped another fry in her mouth.

"Dawn?" he pushed some more.

Putting a smile on her face, Dawn looked Sam in the eyes, "You're the third front."

"What do you mean 'third front'?"

"They don't want me to be around for what's gonna happen," she shrugged. "And if that doesn't work, then Angel is supposed to help. And if that doesn't work, well, it's all up to you, but I think we'd be better off running from Glory instead of fighting her."

"Whose Glory?" He didn't know what his younger cousin was talking about, but he did manage to get the fact that whoever this Glory woman was, Dawn was forced to run away from her.

"Glory is--She's--"

"Dawn?" Sam could see that she was struggling with whatever this was, but if he was going to be this third front, he needed to know what to prepare for.

"How much do you know about Hell God's?"

He wasn't prepared for that.

----------------

_So, I have no idea how a student union type place at Stanford looks, so I just used the one at my own university._


	5. Chapter 5

**Contact**

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke

**Spoilers: **Pre-Supernatural series and AU after "The Body" for Buffy

----------------

They were fighting a God. An actual God.

He had read lore on them, but it was mostly myth or beings that thought they were Gods or even demigods, but Sam had never seen any evidence of an actual one, least of all a Hell God.

Dawn had told him the story and she almost broke down when she told him just why Glory was after her. Dawn wasn't real and everything about her was just a spell. He found himself not caring, mostly because he never knew Dawn anyway, so he had no false memories of her. The more he thought about it, the more he found himself believing that if he had known her before, he still wouldn't have cared.

Lunch had turned somber, so Sam gave Dawn a little tour, hoping to take her mind off everything, though his mind was full of questions. He knew Buffy was the slayer, they had told him that much when he first visited, but he wondered just how she was going to take on a God. Both Willow and Tara were Wiccans, but would it be enough?

Then there was the second front, Angel and his team. He didn't get to meet them, but he knew that Angel was a vampire with a soul, who Buffy dated. He somehow missed the memo that vampires even existed because he was under the impression that they were almost extinct. That theory was definitely blown out of the water when leaving Buffy's home on the last night and being attacked by three vampires right as he stepped out her door.

"I'm sure everything is going to be fine, Sam," Dawn reassured him. She noticed he was spacing out when he stopped explaining what buildings housed what departments. "Buffy and the Scoobies always get the job done."

"I just wish I could help."

"You are helping," she nodded. "Me staying here, away from Glory, it's a good thing. And hey, maybe when this is all over, you can come visit or something."

"To the Hellmouth?"

"You use to be a hunter, Sam," Dawn whispered the last part, "I think you can handle it, retired or not."

Sam laughed and their tour continued, but Sam kept thinking about what Dawn had said. He could handle spirits and demons and if he couldn't, there was Buffy and her friends. Visiting the Hellmouth wasn't out of the realm of possibilities.

Neither was moving there.


	6. Chapter 6

**Contact**

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke

**Spoilers: **Pre-Supernatural series and AU after "The Body" for Buffy

----------------

It had been a week since Dawn had arrived in his dorm room. In that week, he had learned the truth of her visit and he accepted it. He had also gotten closer to his younger cousin more than he thought he would. She was five years younger than he was, but she was mature for her age, at times. The other times, however, she could play a much younger role of getting what she wanted.

And also in that week, Sam had been contemplating a decision. It was one of those make it or break it decisions and he was actually thinking of going with the break it route. He wanted to get to know Dawn more, and Buffy. To do that, he knew he would have to leave Stanford and transfer to UC-Sunnydale, which wasn't a bad college, but compared to Stanford, it wasn't exactly the best choice to make.

He also knew that in leaving for Sunnydale, he would have to hunt again. He couldn't be around so much evil and not do anything about it, even with Buffy patrolling. She couldn't be in two places at once. He left home for a normal life and now he was thinking of giving it all up. It was a difficult decision he was going to have to make.

"I think we should eat out tonight," Dawn suggested. "You'd pay, of course."

"Of course."

"What would I do without you, Sam?" Dawn smiled.

"Lock yourself in your room and hope that someone brings you food. You'd be a hermit like."

"Careful, Sammy, you're starting to sound like a Scooby," Dawn smirked.

He shook his head at her suggestion. He hadn't meant to let the "like" out, but it happened. And it was because living with Dawn for a week had already changed him.

"Let's go before it gets too dark," Sam headed for the door. Opening it, he stepped back to avoid being hit by the hand that was about to knock.

"Willow!" Dawn shrieked as she ran at the red head who was ready for the younger girl to launch herself at her. "What are you doing here? Is everyone all right? Where's Buffy? Is Glory on her way? Did she make it through Angel?"

"It's okay, Dawnie," Willow smiled. "Glory is gone."

"You took care of her?" Sam asked.

"After we found her weakness, which we have Spike to thank for that, actually," she nodded.

"Willow, where's Buffy? Why isn't she here?" Dawn asked, close to tears.

"I probably should have started with that one first," Willow shook her head. "She's fine. She wanted to be here, but her fight with Glory exhausted her. She's recuperating at home. She just really wanted someone to hurry and bring you back."

"So everything's good?" Dawn sniffed. "No one--"

"No one from our side."

"Are we leaving now?"

"Probably best to leave in the morning, let Willow get some rest," Sam jumped in.

"That sounds good," Willow nodded.

"I'll get packing," Dawn smiled as she ran to get her bags. Running back to the room, Dawn looked at Sam, "You too, Sam."

Giving her a confused look, Sam couldn't help but wonder what she was talking about. "I heard you on the phone with UC-Sunnydale. You're thinking about transferring right?"

His choice just got even harder.


	7. Chapter 7

**Contact**

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke

**Spoilers: **Pre-Supernatural series and AU after "The Body" for Buffy

----------------

"Keep your shoulder up, Dawn," Sam tapped the offending arm.

"Buffy never keeps hers up," she complained. "And she can still beat you."

"Because the slayer strength doesn't play a part at all, now does it?" he smirked.

"I'm regretting making you an honorary Scooby."

"And you made such a big deal out of it," he sighed. "Streamers, making people hide and surprise me."

"Such a wasted effort, I know," Dawn shrugged before dropping low and kicking out, sending Sam to the mat.

"Nice one," Sam congratulated her. Seeing her jump around in victory, he couldn't help but want to take her down a notch. Sweeping his own leg out, he sent a shrieking Dawn to the floor.

Lying next to him, Dawn turned her head and glared at Sam. "I hate you, Sam."

"We can always stop training then," he smiled.

"I don't hate you that much," she backtracked. "But Buffy doesn't hit back."

"And that's why she wants me to train you some before college starts back up."

"Oh, so everything's good on the college front?"

"I'll be starting UC-Sunnydale, along with Buffy, Willow and Tara," he answered.

"And what's this about helping Xander with a job?" she finally sat up.

After moving to Sunnydale, things were still hectic with Buffy and her friends. With the bills for Joyce's hospital visits and many other bills, it was decided that the best course of action would be for everyone, everyone being Sam, Willow and Tara, to move in with Buffy and to help pay; Giles agreed to help without question as long as Buffy went back to school. She agreed, but felt to give back and worked at the Magic Box whenever she could. Sam had decided he too would help out, especially since Buffy took him in. The Magic Box, though a good idea, wasn't for him, so Xander talked to his foreman and got Sam a job at his construction job.

"I start next week. I had to get some training first before I could start."

"Alright, training's over," Dawn groaned as she stood from the mats. "I think you broke something."

"Pride, perhaps?" Sam smiled as he got up.

"No, you broke that when a teenager took you down just now, and she can do it again," she nodded as she walked past him towards the door that led to the front of the Magic Box.

Following after her, Sam shut the door himself and made his way toward the table where the Scoobies usually researched. Buffy and Willow were already there looking through some very thick books.

"Apocalypse coming?" Dawn sounded too excited. "Cause I think that's totally worth missing school for."

"No, it's worse," Buffy sighed as she threw a book down on the table. "I'm signing up for classes."

Sam was happy he already done that weeks before.

----------------

_Time is gonna start moving kinda fast, like, three chapters a season fast._


	8. Chapter 8

**Contact**

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke

**Spoilers: **Pre-Supernatural series and AU after "The Body" for Buffy

----------------

School was difficult.

Whether it was a more renowned school like Stanford or a lesser known one like UC-Sunnydale, school was pretty difficult. On top of school, he had work. Being a construction worker was not something that was easy, not that Sam ever thought it actually would be.

The only perk to that job, besides the paycheck, was, according to Dawn, women loved a man in uniform. He had to stop Dawn from charging her friends to see him work.

On top of school and work, he had the occasional demon slaying. Working on the Hellmouth was a little different from what he was use to. The demons are bigger, badder and more solid. It was nice knowing he wasn't alone, though. Buffy, as the slayer took care of everything, but he and the rest of the Scoobies were there for back up. As it turned out, he was suited to be an active Watcher, as Giles had told him. It was something to consider if becoming a lawyer didn't work out.

And finally, on top of the demons, Sam was worried about something.

Willow.

He had no problem with her being a witch. It came in handy sometimes, especially when she fought against Glory.

The problem he did have was that she was using witchcraft for everything. He knew the dangers of the craft, especially of too much use, but he didn't know how to approach her, so he was doing the next best thing.

"Hello, Sam, something you need?" Giles asked as he spotted the young man entering the store.

"Uh, yea, but I don't want to overstep anything," Sam started. The others had known one another a lot longer than he had known them, so he knew he should have approached the most logical of them. "It's about Willow."

Pausing to look up from his book, Giles asked, "Has she had any more luck finding those three men causing more trouble for Buffy?"

Worry about Willow pushed aside, Sam questioned further about Buffy. "What else have they done?"

"I don't know the full scope of it, but they have gone from using magicks for petty things, to a higher level, maybe even murder to get what they want."

"Buffy's dealing with this alone?" Sam asked.

"For the moment, but Willow is helping to find them before they cause more trouble. Shouldn't be much of a worry," Giles sighed. Looking back at Sam, "You said something about Willow?"

"It can wait after all of this," Sam pushed it aside. This trio was more important right now, and besides, Willow may have been abusing the craft, but she wasn't going to go off the deep end soon, right?


	9. Chapter 9

**Contact**

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke

**Spoilers: **Pre-Supernatural series and AU after "The Body" for Buffy

----------------

Complete sophomore year.

Check.

Become a full time Scooby.

Check.

Stop the trio from killing Buffy.

Check.

Stop Warren for getting revenge by attempting to kill Buffy and actually killing Tara.

Check, but Sam wasn't the one who actually did it.

"You have to stop beating yourself up, Sam," Buffy kept telling him.

It was a week after Xander on Kingman's Bluff had stopped Willow and everyone was attempting to get back to their normal, demon slaying lives. Fortunately for Xander, he had made good friends on his job, so the Magic Box was being reconstructed, which Anya was beyond thankful for.

Buffy and Dawn decided to spend more time together as being trapped underground with rock monsters appeared to be a good sisterly bonding time, as the two put it.

Giles had taken Willow to a coven in England to help her because there was no other viable option other than outright killing her that they could think of.

And Sam was stewing in a sea of guilt.

"I could have said something," he shook his head. "I almost did."

"We all saw it," Buffy grimaced. "We just thought Willow knew what she was doing."

"And look what it cost us," Sam shook his head. "If I had said something to Giles, then maybe we could have helped her and then we could have stopped Warren another way and you wouldn't have almost died and Tara wouldn't have--"

"Sam," Buffy silenced him with a look. "It's too late to change any of that, so we have to move on. We'll help Willow when she comes back, but we can't help her if you keep thinking what ifs. Now, have you spoken with Dean?"

Completely caught off guard, "What do you mean?"

Smiling at her cousin, Buffy placed hand on his arm, "Usually when a friend almost destroys the world, it's nice to see how family is doing."

"I-I haven't talked to him since I left for college my freshman year."

"I'm sure he's looked you up," she nodded. Seeing his look of disbelief, she continued, "From what you told me about Dean, you may have fought a lot and he didn't want you to leave, but he basically raised you and always looked out for you. I really doubt he stopped looking out for you just because you left."

"What would I even say?"

"You don't have to tell him about what you're doing, or even where you're at, but just tell him you decided for a change and you're alright, so he doesn't have to check up on you."

Standing from her spot on the couch, she walked upstairs to check on Dawn, leaving Sam alone with his thoughts. Pulling out his cell phone, he went through his phonebook to the last known number he had of Dean and called.

"Dean, it's Sam."


	10. Chapter 10

**Contact **

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke

**Spoilers: **Pre-Supernatural series and AU after "The Body" for Buffy

--

Call him selfish, but Sam didn't care. The Scoobies were his and his only. He wasn't sure sharing them with Dean, no matter how much he pushed.

"Sam..."

"Dean, just drop it. I'm happy where I'm at," Sam sighed. Maybe he shouldn't have agreed to meet with Dean after Buffy made him call his brother. He took precautions, though. He only agreed to meet Dean if they met in Los Angeles.

"Sammy, the Hellmouth," Dean spoke. "You're living on the Hellmouth. How am I supposed to drop that?"

"It's not that bad, Dean. The campus has no demonic activity and it's not like I go out every night actively looking for anything," Sam rolled his eyes. After Buffy and the Scoobies defeated Adam, the demons around the campus cleared out. Half the population figured the slayer would come for them and the other half thought the Initiative would come back and experiment on them.

"What was so wrong with Stanford?"

"Nothing, I just needed a change. Can we just drop it, please? I'm doing fine and that's all you need to know," Sam spoke, frustrated.

Seeing his anger, Dean pulled back on the interrogation. This was the first time he spoke to his brother face to face in two years and he wasn't going to ruin it. He was definitely surprised by little brother calling him and even more surprised when he asked to meet up.

"How's dad?"

"He's, uh, he's fine," Dean nodded. "He's doing a mission."

"Where is he?"

"It doesn't matter," Dean dismissed it.

"Dean, stop being all avoidy. Where's dad?"

"He—Wait, avoidy?" Dean frowned. "Who the hell speaks like that?"

He hadn't meant for that to slip out. He was becoming more of a Scooby everyday and while he was enjoying it, his language was suffering because of it.

"I do," Sam rolled his eyes. "Something I picked up. And just tell me where Dad is?"

Rubbing his hands over his tired face, Dean sighed, "I don't exactly know. He took off on some lead about the demon. Didn't tell me anything."

"He'll be fine, Dean," Sam assured his brother.

"I know," Dean spoke. Even hearing himself say it felt wrong. Things were never fine when a mission came up. There was no telling in their line of work if that hunt would be the last one. "So, meet anyone?"

Leave it to Dean to change a conversation about their dad possibly being dead to women. "No, Dean, just--"

"I'll drop the Hellmouth thing, but I'm not dropping this. I need to make sure my brother's gettin' laid at this school of yours," Dean smirked. "Tell me you've at least met some chicks?"

"Five actually," Sam answered. "But it's not like that, four of us are just friends and--"

"You with the fifth one, then?"

Shaking his head, Sam's eyes turned down. "She was killed."

"It wasn't--"

"Not the demon, no," Sam finished for his brother. And the others definitely weren't on his list to date, especially since two were his cousins. Willow was a lesbian and even she wasn't, he doubt he'd feel any romantic feelings for her. The last was Anya. No way was that happening, ever.

"Between school and work, there's not much time for anything else," Sam shrugged. Make that school, work and patrolling. "We should do this more often."

"Great, you just turned some manly, brotherly bonding into a chick moment," Dean threw his napkin down on his plate. "Way to go, Samantha."


	11. Chapter 11

**Contact **

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke

**Spoilers: **Pre-Supernatural series and AU after "The Body" for Buffy

--

This wasn't exactly the highlight of hunting spirits and demons.

Chasing things down in a sewer was a very bad thing to do, mainly because of the sewer itself. Sewers in Sunnydale were numerous and very, very disgusting. At least one of the problems was fixed. While the demon he was chasing after had a considerable lead in the tunnels, Sam had Spike. And while the smells were horrible, Spike was still able to tell which was the demon was running.

Of course, he still wasn't entirely comfortable around the vampire.

He may have had a soul, but he still tried to rape his cousin and that wasn't easily forgivable.

That and he wasn't comfortable with the idea that he was trusting the word of a formally crazed vampire. Living in the basement of the new Sunnydale High had to be horrible for the vampire, but Buffy swore he was getting better.

At least he stopped talking to himself.

"Can't be much further," Spike muttered. "His leaking of power makes a trail."

"That's how you smell him?" Sam asked, interested.

"Yea, can't follow him by regular scent. Smells exactly like the trash down here," Spike answered, but continued walking forward.

"But it's different from other people with power, right? I mean, Buffy probably has a smell, and Willow. I'm thinking all the Scoobies, too, right? Even Xander?"

"Yup, and you lot wonder why I can't stand to be around you all when you're together," Spike snorted.

It made sense, in a way. If every one of the Scoobies had their own individual smell linked to their power, then mixing them all together would be very strong.

"It's easier 'round some than others. Red was easy, her power was getting dark. That I could stand."

"I get it," Sam spoke, trudging forward. "Demons born in darkness and Willow went down a dark path. It's only natural you'd feel better around her."

"Why do you think I stick around you for so long?" Spike laughed.



Stopping, Sam stared at Spike, which was kind of hard as the sewer was basically pitch black. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know what it is about you, but you've got power. It's dark and waiting to come out. Can't tell me you haven't noticed this?"

"I don't kn--"

"Oh come on, even the slayer and her merry band of white hats can sense it. Surprised Giles hasn't spoken to you about it."

The more Sam thought about Spike's words, the more he remembered the signs of his "dark" power. He had dreams; they weren't slayer dreams or anything like that, but they were something. He could never remember them but he knew that whenever he had them, something would wind up getting knocked to the floor whenever he woke up. The only problem with that was whatever got knocked down wasn't within his reach.

But telekinesis, as he read up on it, was something he didn't want. And he still wasn't sure if that's what it was. And he certainly didn't think anyone had noticed.

"What have they said?"

"You're serious?" Spike turned toward him. "You're honestly saying you don't know about your power? They haven't said anything. They're waiting for you discover it and come to them or somethin' stupid like that."

Okay, so they weren't going to come at him and try to kill him. He was hoping that because of Willow going all dark side, they wouldn't just assume the worst and try to take him out before he tried anything.

Maybe he should try talking to them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Contact **

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke

**Spoilers: **Pre-Supernatural series and AU after "The Body" for Buffy

-- 

"So we're thinking the demon did something to you," Buffy explained.

"That makes sense," Sam let out the breath of air he was holding in. "I mean, Dad and Dean are normal, and the only difference between us was that the demon tried to do something to me, not them."

"We'll get to researching this," Xander spoke. "We can give Giles a call, he might be able to think of a few books we can use."

"But the answer to killing him can't just be in a book. My dad would have found it," Sam shook his head.

"Maybe there's a way to summon him and then Willow can flay him," Anya added, smiling at her suggestion. At the looks she was getting, she was sure what she said wasn't right. "Well if we can't joke about it…"

"No, it's fine," Willow smiled softly. She'd been back about month and she was dealing. She knew Anya was just being Anya and was expecting the ex-vengeance demon to make the comments.

"Getting back on topic," Buffy gave a warning look at Anya, "Sam, what can you do?"

"I'm pretty sure I can move things with my mind," Sam answered, a little uncomfortable at having to talk about these new abilities that seemed to be growing. "And there are these dreams, but I don't really remember them."

"This isn't going to affect anything in your day-to-day activities?" Buffy asked, worried.

"No, it hasn't been now, and I can't see it doing so in the future," Sam answered, truthfully. From all the times he could remember doing anything supernatural, he was either asleep or by himself.

"If you're sure about your abilities, I feel it is your choice in deciding whether or not you wish to train yourself," Buffy offered, but she knew Sam. He would get the training, even if it meant just learning control and not how to actively use them. The memory of Willow's misdeeds still fresh on his mind.

"He can choose his training and I can't choose mine?" Dawn asked, pouting. It was a way to relieve the tension in the room, though she was somewhat serious in her question.

"You can always train with me," Buffy smiled, sweetly. "Of course, since I'm your sister and not your cousin, I don't have to be on your good side by going easy on you."

"I'll just stick to Sam, then," Dawn muttered. After a second, she looked toward a cousin, glaring, "You've been going easy?"

"I'll think on it," Sam answered Buffy, and ignoring Dawn who huffed her annoyance.

-- 

He remembered training Dawn and then falling.

Wait, no, he remembered something before that. A flash, but it wasn't light. It was black, so black that it was blinding and then nothing. And before he fell, he remembered hearing something.

'From beneath you, it devours.'

"Last I checked, the ground doesn't eat people," Xander spoke. "Unless you count earthquakes and as this is California, I guess it could happen. But then there'd be an apocalypse and the Earth might actually be eating people. And I'll just shut up now."

"Thank you," Sam smiled. "What happened?"

"The alarm clock on your powers just went off," Buffy answered, holding out her hand. Taking it, she pulled him up only to find himself with an armful of Dawn.

"You collapsed and I didn't know what to do," she managed to speak before crushing him with another hug.

"It was a vision, wasn't it?" Buffy asked. "That would explain with the whole cryptic 'From beneath you, it devours' thing. And speaking of cryptic, just what does that mean?"

"Something bad is coming," Sam answered. "I think I'm gonna have to be trained for what it is, though."

All eyes turned to the red head of the group, who followed their eyes and mistakenly turned around to see who they were looking at. Seeing no one, Willow turned back to her friends and knew who they wanted to train Sam. And though she knew, she hoped she wasn't correct so she took one small step to the left and sighed when their eyes followed her.

"I don't know what you expect me to do," she spoke. "I mean, I'm all that comfortable with my own abilities and Sam's abilities aren't even magic."

"Or maybe it's like a different form of it!" Dawn smiled, thoughts of a fallen Sam now forgotten. "For all we know Harry Potter exists and I'm sure there's like some guy running around doing magic with a wand. Maybe Sam has magic, just not Wiccan. How would you help a magic user who couldn't do what you do?"

Thinking for a second, Willow had an answer, "Meditation. It should matter what kind of magic or abilities you have, mediation helps to center yourself and I guess we can work from there."

"Then it's a plan," spoke Buffy. "Willow helps Sam and we'll get started on this devour thing."



-- 

_Definitely expect the next three chapters to be _Selfless, Him, _and _Conversations with Dead People.


	13. Chapter 13

**Contact **

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke

**Spoilers: **Pre-Supernatural series and AU after "The Body" for Buffy

**Notes: **My version of _Selfless_

--

He knew to never make a wish in the company of people he didn't know. He had been there when Buffy and the rest of the Scoobies were stuck in their own house because Dawn had made a wish to the demon, Halfrek. People had gotten hurt, yes, but he didn't think wishes could end this badly.

Anya was a demon again.

He had come to terms with that.

An entire fraternity had been killed by a giant spider demon.

He was coming to terms with that one.

Buffy and Anya had fought, and actually meant that.

He expected that.

D'Hoffryn teleported in and threatened Buffy and Xander.

That wasn't unexpected, especially since, hello, demon and slayer.

He had to stop imitating Dawn.

But what he couldn't come to terms with yet, at least not yet was what happened when D'Hoffryn looked at him.

Sam wouldn't go as far to say that the demon was scared of him but he was certainly apprehensive about threatening him. And that made him question just how powerful the yellow eyed demon really was. D'Hoffryn wasn't some low level demon, but he hadn't even looked in Sam's direction more than the one time.

If that wasn't more of a reason to control his powers more, he didn't know what was. The thought of having the demon somehow control him scared him, but he knew that if he didn't get a hold on his abilities, he'd be lost to the dark side somehow.

"Interesting night."

Buffy shook him from his thoughts as she dropped onto the couch beside him.

"Yea, but it worked out," he spoke. "Considering--"

"Considering that a demon's dead, a demon that was just caught in the middle of this."

Halfrek may have trapped them in their house, but in terms of the morals of all demons, she was definitely better than most. She didn't deserve to die like that.

"Things are gonna get bad. You had that vision and D'Hoffryn confirmed it. And on top of that, he's scared of you, or at least of what you could become."

He had hoped she didn't see that. But Buffy was a great slayer for a reason. The airheaded attitude was just a front for the real woman behind it.

"What do you think it means?" she asked, looking at him.

"Whatever the demon has plans for, we have to make sure they won't happen."

"All I needed to hear," Buffy smiled and she laughed as she spoke again, "If anything, we can sic Dawn on him. She'd annoy the ear off the dead."

--


	14. Chapter 14

**Contact **

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke

**Spoilers: **Pre-Supernatural series and AU after "The Body" for Buffy

**Notes: **My version of _Him_

--

Five minutes later she was still hugging him, and now Dawn was too.

Willow looked ready to cry and Xander just smiled.

Spike was rolling his eyes at the sappy moment and Anya just looked bored and a little guilty.

"Buffy, everything's okay," Sam told her. "You would have gotten there in time."

"It would have been a close one," Buffy finally, letting go. "Too close."

"And if Buffy didn't almost die saving you, then the strain probably could have killed Sam," Anya added, thinking she was helping.

Ignoring her, Dawn still held on to Sam, "So it's a good thing Willow's been training you, then, huh?"

Nodding, Sam considered Dawn's words. This whole mess just seemed like a test to him, of his abilities. Not that he was belittling the events that went on tonight. The whole thing with the charmed jacket was a little odd, even for him dealing with his hunting with his dad and Dean and patrolling with Buffy and the Scoobies.

It was a good thing he wasn't gay. Not that he was homophobic or anything, but he wondered just what he would have done to gain RJ's affections. Would it have even worked against the same sex? It didn't matter anymore, the jacket was long gone.

But after stopping Willow from changing RJ into a woman, they all arrived in time to save Dawn. Buffy had been running after her sister, hoping to get her off the train tracks, but Sam wasn't entirely sure Buffy would have made it. So he did the best thing he could think of. He put himself in danger to save someone else.

His training with Willow over these past few weeks had been very helpful. The meditation was making him more self-aware of his powers. Of course, by the time he literally shoved Dawn off the train tracks with his mind, he wasn't exactly at the level of skill he hoped to be at. With the amount of power he used, it was no wonder that after making sure Dawn was okay, he collapsed.

"More training, I take it?" Willow asked, smiling.

"Definitely," he nodded. "Don't know when the next charmed jacket will come our way."

"Or the same one," Buffy eyed Xander. "You did destroy it, right?"

"What, you think I would try it on for myself?" Xander asked, feigning shock. Seeing Willow, Anya and Dawn's look, he smirked and shrugged. "It didn't fit. Fit Sam, though."

When all eyes turned to him, Sam glared at Xander. This wasn't supposed to be mentioned. They even did a secret handshake to seal the deal. Xander was the one who brought up the handshake, too!

"So you tried it on?"

"Yea," he sighed. There was no use denying it.

"Break a lot of hearts?" Buffy smirked.

"Not that he needs the jacket on to do that," Anya spoke. "He hunts, so his physique is quite nice. The running after demons is good for his butt and I'm sure he gives good orgasms."

"Cause that's exactly what I wanted to know about my cousin," Buffy had all but turned green while Sam blushed and looked away.

"I wouldn't say he broke any hearts, but there were some tears," Xander added.

"Mostly from the whelp when he figured the jacket didn't fit," Spike smirked.

"But you did burn it, right?" Buffy gave each man a look. "I don't want to see women throwing themselves at any of you three. And don't think about putting the charm on one of your jackets Xander."

"She's right," Willow rubbed his shoulder. "You'd just attract the female demons and I don't want think about what they'd do to make you happy."

"I'm sure it wouldn't be that bad," Anya tried to look innocent. "I mean, maybe they'd do something human, like, maybe rob a bank."

When everyone stared at her, she looked away.

"Or something. So hey, how 'bout that ice cream?!"

--


	15. Chapter 15

**Contact **

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke

**Spoilers: **Pre-Supernatural series and AU after "The Body" for Buffy

**Notes: **My version of _Conversations With Dead People_

--

His night class had let out early, but he was still in the classroom. He had been putting his books away when he felt someone looking at him. He had turned around and almost yelled.

The demon had found him.

"Just gonna stand there all day and look at me. I know I'm easy on the eyes, but come on, you're making me blush."

If he could see beneath the hood and behind all the darkness that enshrouded the demon, Sam would be sure the demon wasn't blushing, or even smiling.

"What do you want, you've already taken everything!"

"Everything? Oh, Sammy, for me to have taken everything, I would need you, your dad and your brother. Scratch that, better throw in your cousins and your new friends, too. What, didn't think I knew about them?"

"You stay away from them!"

"Or what, you'll use those pathetic excuse of powers on me? I gave them to you; I can just as easily take them away and much more."

Knowing it was useless, Sam took a step back, ready to run if he needed to. "What do you want?"

"To talk, of course," the demon spoke, its hood tilting to the left.

Surprised at the bitter laugh that escaped him, Sam asked, "What could we ever talk about?"

"There's nothing you can do to stop me, Sammy," the demon answered, walking around the room. "You and you're family made a lot of progress, especially your dad. Never thought he would survive that fire, but this is it, the end. Better to save yourself all the heartache and do yourself in now."

"My family is doing fine and we will destroy you," Sam spoke with conviction.

"And if your daddy and big brother should fail along the way?"

"They won't."

"Who says they already haven't?"

"Buffy and the others would stop you, then," Sam answered. The demon had to be bluffing. There was no way his dad or Dean would be dead. He'd know.

"Why can't you just kill yourself and save me some trouble of having to hunt you down and burn down your home?"

Recalling what the demon said, Sam frowned as his mind worked through what was happening. The demon had confirmed giving Sam his powers, but here he was threatening to kill him. Why would he give him powers if he was just going to kill him anyway? Didn't the demon need Sam for something.

"Why would you kill me knowing you need my powers for something?"

If he hadn't have heard it with his own ears, Sam would have thought there was some serious hallucinations going on. The demon actually let out a sigh at Sam's deduction, though it really wasn't hard to deduce what he said.

"You always were the smart one," the demon spoke.

"Who are you?"

"You can't tell me you don't know? From beneath you it devours, Sam. Who do you think 'it' is?"

"What do you want?" was the only thing Sam could say.

"Maybe you aren't the smart one, maybe it's Dean," the demon shrugged. "Now there's a scary thought. What do you think I want, Sammy? It's in the title. I'm not just looking to devour the Hellmouth energy, or just the slayer and her friends. No, I hungry for everything. When I'm free, this whole world is gonna burn."

With that, the demon left, leaving a very stunned Sam in its wake.

--


	16. Chapter 16

**Contact **

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke

**Spoilers: **Pre-Supernatural series and AU after "The Body" for Buffy

------

**Author's Note: **A few lines take from _Bring on the Night_

------

"…There's only one thing on this Earth more powerful than evil. And that's us. Any questions?" Buffy finished, silence filling the room. Facing her audience, she shrugged, which stung a little as she was still beat up from the ubervamp, "So, what do you think?"

"I think Andrew's gonna be a little upset that you rehearse your speeches instead of just saying them from the heart," Sam smiled.

"Not helping," Buffy smiled. "I need something big, something that will get everyone motivated. What else would I say to them?"

"Buffy, it'll come to you, don't worry."

"Don't worry?" Buffy repeated. "Sam, a girl just died because she didn't believe I could protect her. I've got three other girls here who are probably considering their chances out there instead of here and everyone else…"

"What?"

"I've got a sister who wants to fight, but doesn't have enough training, a Watcher who's caring for the three could-be slayers, a wicca that won't-a, a science fiction geek and then Xander and Anya. How am I supposed to be this great leader if I don't have the team I imagined I would?"

"You kinda lost me after 'wicca that won't-a'," Sam answered.

Glaring, Buffy dropped to the bed, which she regretted cause, hello? Still in pain. "I'm being serious, Sam."

"Have you spoken with the others about this?" Sam asked, actually serious.

"No," Buffy sighed. "Bringing up our lack of togetherness seems kinda small in the face of the apocalypse."

Looking at his cousin, Sam could see the stress affecting Buffy. An apocalypse she could handle, even if it meant with Dawn possibly being on the frontlines, but an apocalypse that involved the end of the slayer line and she started to second guess herself. Losing Annabelle caused something inside Buffy to snap and Sam wasn't sure if she was healing properly. That and with Spike still missing, Buffy was a mess and the Scoobies weren't exactly helping with their own drama. It was true, while Willow was better after her dark days, she was still afraid to practice any big amounts of magic, which got Sam wondering.

"With Willow won't-a-ing, does this mean I'm the big gun, now?" he asked, not liking that idea.

"We don't even know the full capabilities of what you can do, so that's a definite no," Buffy answered. "I'll talk to Willow, and the others, see what we can do."

"You can do this, Buffy, I know you can."

Nodding, Buffy stood, with some minor assistance from Sam and walked downstairs where everyone was discussing the likelihood of Buffy defeating the ubervamp and then the First. Off to the side, Sam stood, watching the Scoobies reactions to what Buffy had to say. He had to admit that she knew how to motivate a crowd, even if she wasn't sure of herself.

"I'm beyond tired. I'm beyond scared. I'm standing on the mouth of hell, and it's going to swallow me whole. And it'll choke on me…"


	17. Chapter 17

**Contact **

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke

**Spoilers: **Pre-Supernatural series and AU after "The Body" for Buffy

------

**Author's Note: **A few lines taken from _Showtime_

------

"_I don't know what's coming next. But I do know it's gonna be just like this -- hard, painful. But in the end, it's gonna be us. If we all do our parts, believe it, we'll be the ones left standing. Here endeth the lesson."_

"She really wasn't kidding about this being hard and painful, was she?" Vi, the red-haired potential asked, breathing hard.

"Shut up, maggot, this is just what we need!" Kennedy, the most outspoken of the group, barked as she did the kick-punch combination they had just learned.

"You're a maggot, too, you know," Rona, the newest potential, reminded Kennedy.

"At least I'm not complaining," Kennedy snapped back.

"Ladies!" Sam called out, getting their attention. "Let's get back to learning."

"Yes, Sam," they all spoke, a little too easily.

"Keep it in your pants, people," Kennedy muttered, though the potentials, minus Sam, could hear her.

"No problem," Rona smirked. "As long as his come off."

----------------

"So when I told them about what being a slayer involves, did they not listen to the enhanced senses thing, meaning I can hear them from across the yard?" Buffy asked Willow. They were both sitting on the deck and were watching Sam train the potentials.

"Why, what they saying?" Willow turned from the training.

"Something about Sam and pants and things I don't want to hear," Buffy frowned.

"Well, come on, Buffy, even you have to admit he is--"

"No, no, I don't have to admit anything. He's my cousin, and family equals blah to me."

"Blah?"

"Yea, blah. Like, I see Sam, but I don't see anything beyond that, it's all blah," Buffy nodded, satisfied with her answer.

"Okay, you keep on living in denial land," Willow chuckled.

"I will, there's even a river."

"When did this joke get old?"

"Around the time Rona mentioned Sam and lack of pants in the same sentence," Buffy answered.

"Ah," Willow nodded. "Besides their train of thoughts, how goes their actual training?"

After taking care of the ubervamp, the Turok-Han, Buffy wanted to make sure the potentials were ready for the next threat. She knew they'd never be able to take on another vamp like that, but maybe working together as a team, they'd at least be able to survive long enough for someone to come to their rescue. So, taking a more hands on direction, Buffy was letting Sam train the girls as it seemed to be working well for Dawn.

"Sam's doing a good job. The girl's love him, so they're willing to train with him. I just hope they pay more attention to the techniques than him," Buffy grimaced. She so didn't need someone going after her cousin. "Are we making any more headway with information?"

"Not at all. The only option would be going back to the cave you rescued Spike from, but it's too risky to go and there might not even be anything there, so--"

"We're back to zero?"

"Back to zero would imply we actually left zero," Willow reminded.

"So what's our next plan of action?"

"You're the leader, Buffy, you tell me."

"I don't know, and that's why we're never leaving zero."


	18. Chapter 18

**Contact **

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke

**Spoilers: **Pre-Supernatural series and AU after "The Body" for Buffy

----------------

"I failed them, Sam. I failed you," Buffy spoke, attempting to choke back her tears.

"Buffy--"

"No, Sam! I led them in there and I got girls killed, injured, and Xander lost his eye because of me. And he put so much trust in me so the others would go along with me. I can't keep doing this."

Walking away from Sam, she continued her journey down the empty street. Catching up, Sam stopped in front of her. "Buffy, they know this wasn't your fault."

"No, they don't. Sam, the first thing on their minds will be how I failed at leading them even though that's what they keep asking for."

"Then screw 'em," Sam shrugged, surprised by his outburst.

"Faith's only been here for two days and she's already changing you," Buffy sighed. That was something else she didn't need.

"I thought you two reconciled?"

"Monosyllabic words and a few nods and gestures don't make for reconciling," Buffy said, her voice flat. "But I guess that's just how we are. And I thought the two of us together would make things better."

Which was true; that was her thought. Her friends were still not at their best and the potential slayers just weren't strong enough. Sure, they had better senses and knowhow than the average person because of their possible destiny, but they weren't stronger than vampires and they were not ready for the First, especially with it making random appearances and making them doubt their abilities.

"I still don't know why you're all gung-ho for me," Buffy blurted. "I mean, even Dawn couldn't look at me and she's my sister."

"She doesn't know what its like, none of them do," Sam answered. "You were chosen, and I've been doing this for as long as I can remember. I know some decisions are not the best ones, but we do them because we think they're the best plans we have. If something goes wrong, you learn from, you don't continue to doubt yourself. They don't understand that."

"And they never will," Buffy finished. And that was the point of protecting the potential slayers, so they would never have to become the next slayer and deal with the never ending apocalypses.


	19. Chapter 19

**Contact **

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke

**Spoilers: **Pre-Supernatural series and AU after "The Body" for Buffy 

---------------- 

"What do you want me to tell Sammy when he gets back?"

"It won't matter, he'll just know," Buffy answered, wiping her eyes.

"I didn't think it would go that way, B."

"I know, Faith," Buffy tried to smile, and failed. "We did, though, Sam and I. Ever since Caleb first came to town, we knew something like this might happen."

"And you just let them?" Faith asked, not understanding. "B, it's your house and you let them kick you out?"

"I can't fight them all, Faith," she shrugged. "I've led them as far as they'll let me, I can't do it anymore."

After their first loss against Caleb, things had been very tense between Buffy and everyone else. While everyone had been all for the original plan, they instantly turned on it afterward. The potentials blamed Buffy for their injuries and the Scoobies, while defending her decision, were having second thoughts, as well. And when they weren't resenting Buffy and her actions, they were researching Caleb.

After discovering a temple, Andrew and Spike were sent off to investigate and Sam, against his own wishes was sent off to meet with his brother for a little bit. Buffy thought he needed a break, as well as a few other Scoobies. Buffy mainly wanted Sam gone so Faith would stop with the sexual innuendos about her cousin.

"And you expect me to lead them?"

"Even if I didn't want you to, Faith, you'd have to," Buffy answered, truthfully. "They were right; you're a slayer, too. You can lead them."

"And if I don't want to, knowing how I'd be treated if I acted up?"

"Then the world gets destroyed," Buffy shrugged and actually cracked a smile, "And it won't be on my watch, either. I guess this is what normal feels like."

Thinking about what Buffy said, Faith asked, "If this all goes down with you gone, you really gonna stay out the fight?"

"There's no way I would miss that, don't think I could if I wanted to," she answered. "But afterwards, I don't know…"

"You think we're gonna make it through this?"

Smiling, "Didn't you know? The good guys always win and the bad guys always lose."

"In that case, after this, I'm thinking me and Sam--"

"No," Buffy cut Faith off rather quickly.


	20. Chapter 20

**Contact **

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke

**Spoilers: **Pre-Supernatural series and AU after "The Body" for Buffy 

---------------- 

They had been eating in silence for about five minutes before he broke it because quite frankly, he was irritated. "Something you need to say to me?"

Eyebrows scrunching together, Sam shook his head, "Not that I can think of. Why?"

Staring at his brother, Dean answered, "Any reason why everyone in Sunnydale is gettin' the hell out of dodge?"

"No reason," Sam lied. There was a very big reason.

"That's bull and you know it, Sammy," Dean snapped. "Hunters have been gathering together to go into the town and take out whatever threat is there."

"And what's stopping them?" Sam asked. He really didn't want a group of hunters coming into the town and running into the Scoobies. He had done some checking on the legend of the slayer and while any worthwhile hunter could find information on her if they wanted to, they didn't and they also stayed away from the Hellmouth.

"Oh, I don't know," Dean shrugged, "The fact that it's a Hellmouth! What's going on Sam and don't give me some story."

Taking a second, Sam gathered his thoughts, "It's the end of the world, Dean, and we're the only ones who can stop it."

"You're shittin' me?" Dean tensed. "And who's we?"

"You're not gonna like it, Dean," Sam shook his head.

"Try me."

"Buffy and her friends."

"Buffy—Our cousin?!" Dean almost choked. "She's involved in this, how?"

"I knew you wouldn't like it."

"I didn't say that, Sam, I'm just trying to understand how our cousin fits into all of this," Dean responded, calm.

"Fine, you had a minor wiggins, whatever," Sam huffed. "Buffy and her friends have been fighting demons since they were fifteen."

"Why?"

He was still calm.

"Ever hear of the slayer?"

No longer calm.


	21. Chapter 21

**Contact **

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke

**Spoilers: **Pre-Supernatural series and AU after "The Body" for Buffy 

---------------- 

"Sam, you have to understand--"

"No, Dawn, I don't," he cut her off, anger in his voice. Speaking to all of them, "She's your sister, your best friend, your leader and you just get rid of her like that?"

"Some leader, she got girls killed," Kennedy spoke, not backing down.

"And some best friend she was, Xander's missing an eye," Rona added.

"Oh right, because in a war, losses don't happen," Sam threw his hands up. "And no offense to you Xander, but after seven years of doing this with no training, I'm surprised you haven't had other worse injuries."

"Sam, where is all this coming from?" Dawn asked, not used to her cousin's anger, especially at her.

"No one here understands what she's going through," Sam sighed. "You want her to lead, and she does, but the moment our side loses something, _anything_, to the bad guys, you strike out at her. You think she wants you all to be here, having to go through this? I see some of you looking at her, thinking she's lucky being the slayer, but do you really think she wants that power?"

"It should go to someone who deserves it," Kennedy spoke, standing tall.

"And that's not you," Sam rolled his eyes. "You haven't shown me anything that says you deserve the power of the slayer. And I still don't think you understand what that means. None of you do…"

Off Faith's look, "Except for Faith."

"I'm gonna go find Buffy."

"Spike already left," Dawn told him.

He and Andrew had come back before Sam and after his explosion for them kicking Buffy out and his fight with Faith; he had left them, hoping to find Buffy.

"Still try," he turned to leave, but stopped and turned back. "You just lost a slayer, and a vampire who was willingly going to help you. I hope you realize what that means."

"We losin' you, too?" Faith asked.

Seeing the implication of their actions on the faces of the potentials, Sam shook his head, "I'll be back and I know Buffy will be, too. Spike wouldn't want to miss this, either. But afterwards, I don't know what's going to happen and I hope you're all prepared for that."

Silence followed as Sam left the room.

"We'll be fine, right?" Kennedy looked toward her girlfriend. "Faith'll be here."

"It's back to jail after this," Faith shrugged.

"You guys," Dawn spoke, trying not to cry, "What did we do?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Contact **

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke

**Spoilers: **Pre-Supernatural series and AU after "The Body" for Buffy 

---------------- 

"So, team of three," Buffy opted for false optimism, "We're definitely gonna win now."

"Hey," Spike defended, "We've got a slayer, the psychic wonder and the big bad here."

"Even if we somehow defeated Caleb, there are still the thousands of Turok-Han," Sam reminded the vampire. He was more comfortable around him now, especially since the final fight was coming; why fight against an ally?

"Right," Spike nodded, as if remembering about that threat, "We take out Caleb and just let them kill us, I guess."

Pointing to Spike, Buffy agreed, "You think they can make our death painless?"

"Are vampires known to make deaths painless, especially beginning of time vampires?" Sam asked, actually curious.

"Maybe give them all souls," Spike shrugged.

"We'd need Willow for that one," Sam shook his head.

"Where is that little witch?" Spike looked left over his shoulder and then right before facing the two cousins, "Oh wait, she kicked Buffy out and betrayed her."

"Spike…" Buffy glared. "She's trying to make up for it."

"How?"

"She's been trying to reach me," Buffy tapped her head. "But I've been closing her off; I don't want to deal with it right now. I'll go back to them, when it's time."

"So here we are planning our deaths at the hands of The First and you planned on going back to the Scoobies in the end, anyway?" Spike scoffed.

"Very manly scoff there," Sam smirked.

"Spike, you knew that in the end we'd all have to work together," Buffy stopped the argument that was sure to start.

"Give 'em hell first, slayer," Spike spoke.

"I kinda agree."

"Sam Winchester!" Buffy turned to her cousin, shocked.

"I'm not saying leave them, Buffy," Sam defended himself. "You led them for seven years and they turned on you for making a mistake. Forgiveness shouldn't be easy."

"Alright, I'll think about it," Buffy sighed. "So what's our plan?"

"That vineyard idea you had sounds good," Spike answered.

"They're after something there," Buffy nodded. "Wanna know what it is."

"Need backup?" Sam offered.

"Yea, I'll go in during the day, strike then," Buffy accepted. "Sorry, Spike."

"No problem, slayer," Spike smirked. "Make sure you leave some vamps for me."

"Don't think that's gonna be a problem. Wait, so what were we doing?"

"You were going to stake me," a vampire spoke, head between Buffy's legs as she straddled him.

Looking down, Buffy grimaced, "Sorry, forgot about you down there. Trying to patrol for your regular threats and thinking about the big ones leaves me scatterbrained."

"I bet," the vampire answered. "If it helps, I was doing some leg work for The First, so I'm kind of aligned with the big threat."

"A little," Buffy nodded.

"Do you wanna stake me now, or later?"

"Oh right, sorry," Buffy turned and planted the stake in his chest. "Let's get outta here."


	23. Chapter 23

**Contact **

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke

**Spoilers: **Pre-Supernatural series and AU after "The Body" for Buffy 

---------------- 

"So you've come back?" Kennedy asked.

Staring at the group before her, Buffy nodded. "I'm not going to let the world go to Hell because of a fight."

"But that doesn't mean this isn't going to get settled," Sam continued. He could see the apologetic faces on most of the potentials and all the Scoobies, but this needed to be said. "When we win, the air needs to get cleared."

"Agreed," Willow accepted, trying to hold everything together. This wasn't the right time for more fighting against one another; they had The First to deal with.

"So what's the damage?" Buffy turned to the Scoobies for answer.

"We lost two potentials in the explosion," Kennedy answered, stepping forward. Sam, and probably Buffy, didn't think she could be a great slayer, so she'd get better. "We got the wounded; some probably won't be able to fight with us, though."

"Woulda been a lot worse if you didn't find that wicked scythe," Faith commented, eyeing the red weapon that Buffy held. When the blonde slayer let Faith hold it, she couldn't even describe the feeling, only that it felt like it was hers.

"And you guys came together to defend yourselves before Buffy and I could get there," Sam congratulated as he looked directly to Kennedy, who had taken control, "You guys are ready for this."

"Ready for what?" Rona asked. "There was a handful of us against three of those things and they would have killed us before we killed them. How are we supposed to go against an army?"

"I have a plan," Buffy spoke, silencing everyone who agreed with Rona. "It's still in the planning stages and the Scoobies and I have to come to an agreement about it, but it should work."

"You gonna let us in on this plan?" Rona fired back, tired of being left in the dark once again.

"All this time, The First has been throwing in our faces that this is all about power," Buffy stood. "I say, we throw back our own power."

"And what power do we have?" Kennedy asked, confused. "We don't have any."

"Not yet."


	24. Chapter 24

**Contact **

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke

**Spoilers: **Pre-Supernatural series and AU after "The Body" for Buffy 

---------------- 

"This is it, the final battle between good and evil--"

"Andrew, if you don't put that camera down, I will throw you to the Turok-Han," Buffy glared as the blond put the device away. "And I better not see it when we win."

"You mean if, right?" Amanda, the resident Sunnydale potential asked. "If we win this."

Stopping just short of the front entrance to the school, Buffy turned to look at everyone walking behind her, the potentials and the Scoobies; Spike had already run due to the sun being out, with a coat over his head.

"You guys know we're going to win, right?" Buffy asked, for the first time realizing the potentials actually thought they were going to lose.

"It's The First evil," Vi spoke. "We can't--"

"That's all this is," Buffy reminded them, "Evil. And vampire slayers kill evil."

"We aren't slayers," a potential in the crowd spoke.

"Give it time," Buffy said, with a look to Willow who only nodded in return.

The plan was all set. While Buffy, Faith and potentials fought off the Turok-Han, the Scoobies would be placed near the exits so the vamps that got past the fighting wouldn't be able to escape. While all of that was happening, Spike would be wearing the amulet that Angel dropped off.

Angel…

No, that was not something Buffy was going to dwell on. He stopped by, gave her the amulet and expected to be there for the fight, but no, she didn't need him, or at least, not yet. He was the second front, hopefully which wouldn't be needed. She'd talk to him after this was over.

And while Spike did his whole amulet thing, Willow would be working her magic, literally, on the scythe that would activate the potentials so they could become full fledge slayers. And they would win.

And if the potentials turned slayers thought they could turn on her after the fight was over, she'd kick each and every single one of their butts. But that was the worst possible scenario with that situation, which she didn't want to think about.

"Giles, you and Robin know your positions. Xander, you, Anya and Andrew take yours," Buffy nodded to her best friend. Turning to Kennedy, "Take care of Willow, Kennedy."

"Got it, boss," Kennedy nodded back before turning an eye to Willow.

"Sam…" She didn't even finish; knew she didn't have to.

"He'll take care of me, Buffy," Dawn smiled as she nudged her cousin with her hip, "Don't worry."

"I know. The rest of you, follow Faith, I'll be there soon."

As the potentials walked by her and the rest of the non-Scooby gang members, Buffy stood still, as did Giles, Xander and Willow.

Looking at each one of them in the eye, Buffy spoke, "When this is all over, we'll--"

"We'll talk," Willow cut her off, "About everything. It needs to happen before we can move on."

"Oh, I was just gonna say celebrate with some major shopping and ice cream," Buffy shrugged. "But talking works, too."

"We can talk while we shop," Xander offered.

"No offense, Xand, but I don't think you could keep up with Buffy shopping," Willow held his hand in hers.

"We could take breaks," Buffy took his other hand as they walked down the hall, leaving Giles behind. "Like, shop at one store, take a talk break and shop some more. That work for you two?"

"Works for me," Xander nodded.

"Me too."

Sighing, Giles went his separate way to find Robin, all the muttering, "The Earth is definitely doomed."

---------------- 

_And this ends season 7 of Buffy. Next up, the gang takes a break, followed by season 8 and oh, season 5 of Angel!! Can't wait for that one._


	25. Chapter 25

**Contact **

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke

**Spoilers:** AU Buffy after season 5 and pre-Supernatural series 

---------------- 

The battle against the First had been devastating, for both the Scoobies and the town of Sunnydale. They had expected something big to happen once they won, but not the entire town becoming a sinkhole. It wasn't until they were all back on the bus did they realize they had no place to go. Fortunately, the rest of the world was unharmed and they all managed to find a cheap motel to sleep and discuss their next move.

"So we've got twenty-five slayers sleeping off their first apocalyptic battle," Buffy started, "Where do we go?"

Of course, they went into the Hellmouth with more slayers than that, but she wasn't about to dwell on that. They had many things to do before she would allow herself to mourn for the fallen slayers and the others.

"Giles and I were talking this morning," Sam spoke. Looking to the older man for confirmation, Sam stood. "It's not just the slayers here we need to take of; Willow activated every potential in this world."

Blushing, Willow avoided everyone's eyes, in an attempt to go unnoticed, which was difficult as her hair was streaked with white. It hadn't managed to fade away yet.

"They're gonna need training," he continued. "There's no way they couldn't have noticed their abilities by now and if we don't do something…"

"They'll end like Faith," Anya spoke, while everyone else cringed as Faith was in the room.

"It's cool," Faith shrugged. She knew about Anya's bluntness and could respect that. She didn't have a single thought about Andrew not having grown a pair and saving Anya from a bringer. Nope, not at all.

"Sam's right," Xander nodded, "But where, there's no Hellmouth to give the girls a crash course in surviving for their lives."

"But there is," Dawn reminded. "Giles was telling us about it when we were looking at Sunnydale."

"I was also telling Faith to push Giles into for mentioning it," Willow groaned. "Can't we ever get a break?"

"If we took a break, a slayer might go rogue and start breaking people," Xander shook his head.

"Fine, be all right and with the making of the sense," Willow huffed. "So we go to Cleveland and set up shop?"

"Yea, get jobs, buy some property for the slayers to live and kick some butt," Buffy shrugged. "Done and done, what's next?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Giles started to speak, as no one seemed to realize the job they had in front of them, when Sam stopped him and spoke, instead.

"I don't think everyone here understands the enormity of the situation here. There are billions of people on this Earth and a small percent of the female population was just activated. That small percent could still be a large number."

"And you want them all in Cleveland?" Giles cut in. "The local populous would surely notice, what I'm assuming to be, thousands of young women running around with enhanced abilities."

"This is more than just setting up houses in Cleveland. These slayers won't all be American, nor will they all speak English," Sam continued. "I think we need to model this after the old Council."

"You lost me when said nor and now I think I lost my hearing because you did not just say following the Council in their slimy footsteps!"

This came from Buffy, who, besides Giles and Faith, had the worst experience when dealing with the Council.

"He doesn't mean how they treat the slayer, Buffy," Giles reassured her. "The Council in England should be rebuilt, while another should be built in Cleveland by the other Hellmouth's in the world.

"Other Hellmouth's?" Dawn squeaked.

"There's more than just the two, Dawnie," Willow offered a weak smile. "They're weaker, but they'll need patrolling, especially since we have womanpower."

"Where's all this money coming from?" Faith asked. "You're talking about trainin' all these slayers, but you're gonna need a place, equipment, teachers, Watcher's."

"We'll get it," Sam brushed it off. "Giles still have some contacts that survived the Council's explosion."

"You all know what this means right?" Xander asked. At their silence, "The Scoobies have just gone global."

---------------- 

How do you start a talk about all the hurt that you went through?

Buffy wasn't sure since for the past five minutes there was only silence. Giles, Willow, Xander and herself were holed up in Giles's room and they weren't going to leave until the air was cleared. Too bad that wasn't happening at all.

The first step to forgiveness? Admitting fault.

"I let you guys down, from the beginning, I should have done something, said something, but I didn't," Buffy spoke, looking down at her hands in her lap.

"You would have stopped us from helping you?" Willow asked, a little hurt.

"No, that's not what I meant. I wouldn't be here if you guys didn't help me. I meant, I should have, I dunno, gotten Giles to train you and Xander. And found someone to help with your magic, but I didn't."

"You're not completely at fault with that, Buffy," Giles sighed. "I could just as easily included you two, but I didn't."

"We could have said something, too," Xander shrugged. "Too late to think about it now."

"Well, when everything is set up, you're getting that training," Buffy ordered. After calming a bit, she touched on the most recent issue. "These past few weeks, I forgot that not everyone was a slayer. I shouldn't have expected blind obedience."

"But you should have," Willow frowned, "I mean, expect something from us. I mean, sure, not every plan went off smoothly these past seven years, but we've always won. We shouldn't have attacked you like that."

"Just seeing you be cold about the potentials, it wasn't my Buffster, but something else," Xander pointed out.

"It was a war, I didn't know how to be myself," she sighed. "The trust between us stopped somewhere. I don't care where, but I want it back."

"From everyone?" Giles asked. He never forgot that night, the night he and Robin planned to get rid of Spike and he knew Buffy never would either. They might never be at the level of trust they once had, but they could something as good if only the past was kept there.

"From everyone," Buffy nodded, smiling at her Watcher.

---------------- 

"What do you think they're doing?" Dawn asked. She was laying on bed, watching television, with Faith beside her on the other bed and Sam at the desk, making notes and planning their next step. He was really good for that; a mini-Giles, you might say.

"Hashin' it out," Faith answered. "Seven years of friendship and seven years of a growing mistrust."

"Think they'll fix it?" Dawn asked, hopeful. She and Buffy had already discussed their issues. They were okay, on their way to perfect, but it would take a little more time.

"They're the Scoobies, remember," Sam said as he kept writing.

"They've gotta work together, anyway," Faith threw in.

"Guess you're right. What else could you possibly be writing over there, Sam?"

Standing up from her bed, Faith walked over to the desk and plucked the papers right out of Sam's hands, "Building plans, Hellmouth locations, potential classes for the slayers, classes for the Watcher's and information about Wolfram & Hart. Looks like Sammy boy's been busy."

Shrugging, he took the papers back, "Hellmouths in Cleveland, Africa, Asia and Australia and they're slowly gaining power, Cleveland more so. We need to access the Council's accounts to start building bases near each location. Of course, we'll need a number of how many slayers there are to start their training before sending them off."

"There's no way to tell, right?"

"I think Willow knows, she just ain't sayin'," Faith answered Dawn.

"You think so, too?" Sam asked, happy not being the only one to think so.

"She tapped into the connection between the weapon and the slayers, she has to know. She probably knows a lot more then she's lettin' on," Faith shrugged.

"I'll talk to her," Sam sighed. "We figure out a number, get the girls dispersed, start training them."

"So why the Wolfram & Hart notes?" Dawn asked. "Yea, Angel's gone over to the dark side with that one, but what are you going to do?"

"Made a note to keep an eye on them," Sam lied, well, a half-truth. He had every intention of making sure Angel and his friends kept fighting the good fight, but he was also thinking about joining them. He just wasn't sure how to break it to everyone else.

---------------- 

"Willow?"

Squeaking, the red head turned away from the motel room door to find Sam looking at her. Hopefully, he wouldn't make the connection that the room belonged to Kennedy and she had just… well, you know, with her.

"Something wrong?" she spoke fast.

"I was hoping we could talk."

"Oh," she straightened up, "What about?"

"The awakening spell," he answered as they walked back to her room. "I think you know more about it than you're telling us."

Pausing, she nodded. "I do know how many slayers there are, or at least, a good estimate. I really can feel them, each and every single one, if I concentrate."

"No one is in trouble, yet?"

"A few broken doors in a few places, but no one has abused their power yet. The potentials who didn't manage to come to Sunnydale or get killed by the bringers have already started patrolling."

"Who… Who did you focus the spell on?"

"You caught that, huh?" Willow smiled.

"When you explained the spell day before we fought, I had heard it. You had either Buffy or Faith to use as the focus."

"It's obvious who I used, right?" Willow asked.

"To most, no. You used them both. While you and Faith still have your history and probably always will, you knew it paled in comparison to the fate of the world," he answered. "You did what you had to do to make sure the world kept on going."

"Just don't tell Faith that."

Laughing, "I won't."

"Goodnight, Sam."

"Goodnight, Willow."

Turning to head back to his shared room with Xander, Sam couldn't take the smile off his face. Tomorrow was going to be a good day.

…If only he knew.

---------------- 

"You're leaving us! And for Wolfram & Hart!" Buffy all but screamed.

Sam had called another Scooby meeting and while they all thought he had more ideas for Council plans, they were definitely surprised by his wanting to leave.

"I'm not leaving you," Sam shook his head. "We're going to need more than Council headquarters near the Hellmouth's. If slayers take up residence in major cities, they'll need a place to live. Los Angeles would need something like that. I can help set those up and still work with Angel."

"But, Wolfram & Hart…" Dawn spoke.

"Yes, they're evil, but I really don't think Angel took over the company to be evil. His idea of wanting to take it down from the inside is, well it's out there, but I want to help."

"Buffy, you two share genes, and you know how stubborn you are," Willow reminded the slayer. She wasn't happy about it, either, but knew Sam was going to go either way.

"You'll keep an eye on Angel, correct?" Giles asked.

"Everything will be fine," Sam reassured them. "And it's not like I can't come back and help out."

"Not if Dead Boy's hogging you," Xander spat out.

"What did Dean say about this?" Buffy asked, ignoring Xander's nickname for her ex.

"He, uh, he doesn't know. Well, I mean, he knows I'm going to be working with Angel, but he doesn't know about Wolfram & Hart or that Angel is a vampire."

"Lovely, so I guess that's our job?"

"Just add that to list of things Sam already has planned out for the Council," Dawn added.

---------------- 

_I couldn't find out what the population in 2003 was, so, sorry 'bout that._

_And I know I usually update three chapters at a time, but I wanted to give you this one because it's sort of a bridging chapter between Buffy as The slayer to Buffy as A slayer, y'know? Well, not including Faith because the sentence wouldn't have worked. ;) So, no, I'm not stuck, I just wanted to do one chapter!_

_And hey, it was a much longer chapter than I usually do for this story. Next up, Dean gets his own set of three chapters an update!_


	26. Chapter 26

**Contact **

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke

**Spoilers:** AU Buffy after season 7, AU Supernatural and AU Angel season 5 

---------------- 

Looking at the slip of paper in his hand, Dean frowned as he looked up at the building in front of him. An abandoned warehouse in Cleveland? They had to be kidding with this, right? There was no way this was the meeting place. Maybe it was a trap? Or maybe Sam had been lying and this was all some big joke.

Before he could turn around, leave and curse at himself for not having his cousin's cell phone number, he spotted blonde hair in a broken window on the second floor. She was staring right back at him and nodded.

Alright, this was the place.

Shrugging, Dean made his way to the large sliding steel door and pulled it open and almost squealed with joy. Big on the almost since he had a reputation to protect. Hundreds and hundreds of women stood before him, all talking animatedly. About what? He wasn't sure because he was too busy staring at them all.

"Keep it together, Dean," a voice called out off to his left. Turning, he saw his cousin, Buffy, smiling at him on a set of metal steps that led to up to where he first saw her. "Sam told us about your escapades. A lot of them are too young for you."

"So young that it's statutory," another voice spoke, this time from a brunette, who he knew was Dawn. But there was only so much a few pictures that Sam had could do; seeing them in person was much better. They were family.

Clearing his throat, Dean walked to them, "I'll keep that in mind. Following behind the two, he walked up the stairs and found himself standing on a platform, looking over the whole warehouse. It was a good view that allowed him to see all the women below him.

"Giles and Willow are gonna explain to them why they're here, but if you just take two steps to your left, we'll give you your own explanation," Dawn spoke again.

Not really sure where that request came from, Dean did as was told and felt no difference. So why the move?

"There, now no one can hear us," Buffy nodded. "Willow set us up in a sort of protective bubble so none of the slayers can hear us."

Oh right, there was a witch with them. He heard she was good and powerful, which was a line he rarely heard. Powerful magic users usually meant evil, but from what he had heard, she had already gone down that road and come back. He'd still keep an eye on her, though.

"So what is this?" He asked, gesturing to the women below them.

"You heard about The First, right?" Buffy asked, hoping she didn't have to cover all the memories she'd rather never remember.

"Yea, Sammy filled me in a little," he nodded.

"To beat it, Willow had to…"

"Had to work a little magic," Dawn held up her fingers, barely an inch apart.

"And what was the spell?"

"These girls," Buffy turned her eyes to them. "They're like me."

Heading turning to stare out at everyone assembled, Dean walked out of the protective bubble toward the edge of the platform to look with awakened eyes.

They were all slayers…

He could see it clearly now. Women, ages ranging from preteens to older women and they were now all destined with a burden that no one should carry. And they knew it, too. A few of them had tears, but a lot of them looked determined.

He felt an arm on his shoulder, pulling him back inside the bubble.

"It's not something any of us wanted, but we can't end the spell, not without some serious consequences, which we're already seeing," Buffy sighed.

"More demons are coming to this world and demonic hotspots are getting even hotter," Dawn added.

"And you're what, building an army of little girls to fight your battles?" He can't help the anger in his voice. This was crazy; these little girls shouldn't be fighting.

Sighing, Buffy tried to think carefully about her words. Luckily, she was saved by Dawn. "We can't take the spell back, but we can give them a choice. The girls here, we've been sending out messages to them every since Sunnydale went down. We're offering them an explanation, no lies, and we're telling them our plans. If they don't want anything to do with us, we're giving them our contact info and they're free to leave."

"And how many do you think are going to leave?" he asked.

"About twenty already left, the rest, they want this," Buffy answered. "They want to fight."

"Where are they going to get training?" he sighed. He couldn't see a lot of fault with their argument. While these new slayers didn't have a choice in accepting their gifts, they were given a choice in going back to a semi-normal life.

"Right now Xander and Faith are searching for the Hellmouth. Anya and Andrew are finding any places that house the facilities we need."

"After that? And where's Sam?"

"After we find a place, we get the slayer school started up," Dawn spoke and added, "Name pending. While this is happening, Giles is going to be in England, rebuilding the main office there."

"And after that, we set up buildings by the other locations."

"It's gonna take a lot of work," Dean nodded. "But where's Sam?"

His cousins weren't exactly being subtle as they exchanged looks, holding a silent conversation between themselves. He repeated the question.

"Sam is, uh, headed to Los Angeles, actually," Dawn spoke first, not quite meeting Dean's questioning gaze. "He's gonna be helping out with his when he can, but he said you were good with what we needed, too."

"What's in Los Angeles?" Usually, he'd be smug over the fact that Sam actually complimented him, but right now? Right now he wanted to know where his brother was.

"Another group of ours that fight the good fight. They work for a law firm that's in the know," Buffy shrugged off the question. When Sam first came to Sunnydale, his idea on the night life was a little black and white and he explain that Dean would probably be worse than he was, so letting him know about the evils of Wolfram & Hart was not the best idea right now.

"What law firm is that?" he snorted. A law firm that fights evil? Hilarious.

"…Wolfram & Hart."

They said it like he should have known what the place was, but the thing was, it did sound familiar.

---------------- 

_Alright, so chapter 27, the next chapter, will see the return of my three chapters per update._

_And, a poll for you. My original idea was to have Sam become possessed by Illyria and maybe have Azazel not like that idea and try to stop it, but that causes hilarity for all involved. But now, I'm thinking of having Sam get Cordelia's vision and that creates even more hilarity… Which do you think?_


	27. Chapter 27

**Contact **

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke

**Spoilers:** AU Buffy season 8, AU Angel season 5, AU Supernatural 

---------------- 

Was this a good decision?

Of course it was, he had to stop second guessing himself. This was the right decision and the Scoobies would be fine without him. The relationship that had threatened to fall apart had been rebuilt and while there was still some mistrust and unease, it was being thrown away, leaving a healthy friendship intact. And he was happy for them, he really was. The tension that was present had no effect on his decision to leave for Wolfram & Hart, which some people had figured was a reason, but it wasn't true.

He had actually felt compulsion to go. He couldn't really explain it, but once he had found out that Angel and his friends were taking over the company, he just knew he had to go there. Yes, the law firm was very evil, and he didn't actually know Angel all that well, but he didn't believe that he'd take over the company only to use it for evil ways. There was a reason for every action and he knew Angel meant what he said about taking the company down from the inside.

But this compulsion…

He hadn't told anyone about it, because he knew they really wouldn't have let him go. He couldn't explain it, but he was needed there for something. He even had had a vision about it, which he wasn't happy about. He could deal with his telekinetic abilities just fine, the training from Willow helped him. He was pretty good at it, but he couldn't control visions. And he hated that his visions were only about Wolfram & Hart and not his family or the future of the Council.

His dad was still alive and still looking for the yellow-eyed demon, but he hadn't received any visions on his location, nor was he given any information about what was going to happen with Buffy and her friends and the newly activated slayers. But they had to be okay; the system he and Giles had worked out would help and the demon population would be under control. And if he knew Dean, his brother would be upset over the fact that these girls were chosen and would make sure they got all the training they could get.

Passing by the "Welcome to Los Angeles" sign, Sam sighed.

There was no turning back now.

Now maybe this compulsion and his visions could stop.

---------------- 

_This ends the Sam part for a while, next few should be Dean and Scooby centered. Oh, and we're back on track for the three chapter updates!_


	28. Chapter 28

**Contact **

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke

**Spoilers:** AU Buffy season 8, AU Angel season 5, AU Supernatural 

---------------- 

It had been one month since that day in the warehouse. One month since he first met his cousins and their friends and the young women who had been charged with protecting the Earth from evil so great that many men would run away in fear. He had wanted to be angry, to yell at his cousins and the Scoobies, as they called themselves, for taking away the innocence that the women possessed, but he couldn't. One, he understood the problem that Buffy had faced and her decision. It also helped knowing that slayers who got chosen were chosen because they could more than likely handle the burden. He hadn't yet met a slayer that was weak-minded. Some had their faults, but they were all good at what they did.

And he had met A LOT of slayers in the past month.

Originally, everyone was looking for a large space to house the slayers, something like a University that had been closed, but they found no such luck. What they were able to do was access the accounts of the Council and buy up all the property that housed the abandoned warehouses that no one wanted and seller's sold for cheap.

Of course, having a few buildings being opened and renovated for a bunch of seemingly harmless girls would cause suspicion, so a front was being used. While several of the warehouses were being used for dorms, the library and their training facilities that the public couldn't see, the rest were used for legitimate business, such as a self-defense class for anyone who wanted it and other assorted businesses run by the Council.

It was almost perfect

The same solution was being used for the Councils being built around the world near the other Hellmouth's and the main Council in England.

"We're gonna get you outta here," Dean whispered, hoping to calm the young slayer.

He meant what he said about it being almost perfect. He still didn't like the fact that these girls were chosen for this, whether they could handle it or not.

One of the younger slayers, fourteen, was taken by a demon on her way home from the mall with her friends. She was so close to the dorms, but it didn't stop the demon from taking her. He was very vocal about being part of the rescue team. He was doing whatever he could to protect them. He was actually starting to train some of the slayers in dealing with incorporeal beings, like the spirits he was used to. It wasn't enough to do it Buffy's way; quip and hope that either the thing gets pissed enough to take form, or have Willow do a spell to make it take form. These slayers weren't his cousin; some couldn't just laugh in the face of danger and be okay with it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean---" she was hysterical, but Dean needed her calmed and focus, just in case a demon broke away from the other slayers and came their way. He was still getting used to the large, increased strength demons that actually physically fought you.

"Don't worry about it," he cut her off. "Not hurt are you?"

"No," she shook her head, thankful that he undid the binding on her hand, and wiped her tears away, "They just knocked me out and I woke up here. Buffy's going to kill me for being weak."

"Why would she do that? She's been in this situation before plenty of times."

Shrugging, "Some of the other slayers, they say things, like Buffy only leads the tough slayers and any weak ones will be deactivated."

That stopped him a few seconds. Was the gossip really that bad? It was in no way true, but Dean knew he'd have to talk to Buffy about it, make sure she knew. But first he had to make sure this slayer was alright before helping the others take out the demon and any minions that were still left alive.

No one messed with one of their own.


	29. Chapter 29

**Contact **

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke

**Spoilers:** AU Buffy season 8, AU Angel season 5, AU Supernatural 

---------------- 

"Dean, you think you should show me that move again?"

"Sure."

Walking around a few of the other slayers, Dean helped the slayer who asked, while across the room, Xander and Willow were watching.

"You think he realizes they're doing this only so he'll touch them?"

As if on cue, Dean had gripped the slayer, and repeated the move and asked her to try it on him, which she gladly did. Of course, the whole time she had a smile on her face, which turned to a smirk when she faced the looks of the other, jealous slayers.

"Not a clue," Xander shook his head. "If that were me…"

With a cross look from Willow, he corrected himself, "I would either make it clear that this is a training session and nothing more or ask to be switched."

"Darn tootin'," Willow smiled. "But maybe it's a good thing he doesn't know it. He does have a reputation, but he'd never do anything with anyone underage."

"Or someone who could break him with their fingers," Xander added.

"We probably shouldn't tell Buffy about this, she wouldn't be happy. The slayers had already hit on Sam before they were activated and now they're after her other cousin."

"And here I am, no one's chasing after me," Xander pouted and kicked at the ground, sullen, "Not that Anya isn't doing her part. And yea, Buffster knowing about this wouldn't help the rumors."

"Still trying to figure out who started those," Willow sighed and rolled her eyes. "Any calls from Sam?"

"Yesterday," Xander shrugged. "Didn't sound evil."

"I trust him," Willow spoke, and with an afterthought, "Angel, too. After everything that's happened, he wouldn't go to Wolfram & Hart without a good reason."

"If you say so."

He still didn't like deadboy.

"I don't think I'm getting it, Dean," another slayer whined, only to smile as he came over to her.

"Someone should probably tell him that slayers can learn a move once and know it for life."

"But this is too amusing to let pass by," Xander laughed as the slayer "accidently" groped his behind.


	30. Chapter 30

**Contact **

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke

**Spoilers:** AU Buffy season 8, AU Angel season 5, AU Supernatural 

---------------- 

"Are you sure you're ready for it?"

"The first time is always difficult, so many emotions running though you."

"It's okay if you cry, someone always does."

Rolling his eyes, in a very manly way, of course, Dean stopped all discussion, "I can handle it, you guys."

"This is different, Dean," Buffy shook her head. "We're not saying you haven't dealt with big stuff…"

"But we're talking about the end of the world here," Dawn finished. "This is serious business that can be very stressful."

"That why you two are doing your nails?" Dean asked, his eyebrows up.

Every so often, Dean, Buffy and Dawn would take a day for themselves. Running the Council didn't leave for a lot of moments of togetherness, so they had agreed to set aside certain days to spend time with each other. Ordinarily, they would talk about whatever topic one could think of, but since there were signs of the Hellmouth being opened by a demon clan, the topic was pretty much on that. Buffy and Dawn were worried about Dean since he had never faced anything like this. Apocalypses were not his forte.

"We can still look pretty," Buffy defended.

Just when he thought he understood her, she managed to surprise him. In the time he managed to spend with Buffy, he had seen the leader that she was, as well as the fighter. She personally trained a few slayers, and sparred against most the slayers at the school and won every match. Buffy was an amazing teacher, even if she didn't think so. But when she wasn't training or patrolling, she became the Valley girl that many people saw.

"And we've been doing this way longer," Dawn added, looking at her nail. Almost perfect.

"I'll be fine," he spoke. He wasn't all that nervous. Sure, never faced an apocalypse, but it wasn't his first fight and it damn sure wouldn't be his last. Not to mention, he would have his own group of slayers backing him.

"Just don't say we didn't warn you."

---------------- 

_I know, I know, ridiculously short. That's why I gave you four chapters! Hey, it's difficult coming up with chapters when I'm so used to following the Buffy seasons as a fall back!_

_Any ideas for a season 8 would be wonderful. I'm gonna try and incorporate Supernatural canon soon, maybe have Dean do his hunting but with his slayer group? Or Buffy since they're family?_

_Reviews are wonderful! _


End file.
